


Sweet Dreams

by crackinois



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinois/pseuds/crackinois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week out of town, Jane returns home late to discover Maura having an intense dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

“Keep the change,” Jane closed the Taxi door behind her and watched it streak off in the night, red tail lights fading the further down the empty street it got.

_Midnight_. Jane rolled her eyes, _stupid flight delay_ , “A week away, was it too much to ask for the damn flight to be on time so I could get home, have dinner with my girlfriend and get to sleep in my own bed at a relatively decent hour?” she mumbled as she trudged up the stairs to her apartment.

She did her best to open the door quietly, setting her bag down in the living room and removing her shoes before tiptoeing back to the bedroom. Maura had left the lamp on Jane’s side of the bed on. _Thoughtful,_ Jane mused; _I have no excuse for falling over something and waking her up now._

Jane unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off tossing them in the hamper, followed by her socks, shirt and bra. She eyed the dresser suspiciously; the drawer with her tank tops was fond of creaking when opened. A soft moan from Maura caused Jane to freeze, she glanced over her shoulder but it appeared Maura was still asleep. That was when Jane noticed the covers were pulled down low enough on Maura’s chest to show that she wasn’t wearing a top.

_Mmhmm, so that’s how she sleeps when I’m not around._ Jane smiled, looked down at her own topless form and decided not to risk the creaky drawer.

Her hand lingered at the lamp off switch for a moment, before she decided to leave it on. Jane cautiously slid under the covers and situated herself on her side facing Maura. One of her arms was flung up and resting on the pillow by her head. Jane smiled as her fingers twitched involuntarily; another soft moan emanating from slightly parted lips. _She’s dreaming._

A small section of hair had fallen over Maura’s eye and Jane reached out carefully to brush it back as the sleeping woman made the smallest gasp. Her hand froze, fingers still under the lock of hair as she waited for hazel eyes to open. But they didn’t. She finished sweeping the hair aside and continued to watch.

Another moan, a little throatier this time followed by a hum and Jane could feel and see Maura’s legs moving under the covers. She raised an eyebrow as she felt her skin flush, _just what kind of dream is she having?_

Jane took hold of the covers daintily and peeled them back. Maura’s other arm was draped across her chest, her fingers dancing lightly around the erect nipple of her right breast. Jane continued to watch with aroused and fascinated amusement. She wasn’t sure if it was wrong to watch, but it felt incredibly right.

Maura’s sleep vocalizations grew in frequency and volume. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth parted and closed in repetition. Still covered, her hips and lower body began to move.

_This I have to see._ Jane began to slide the sheets the rest of the way down, off of Maura’s abdomen, over her hips, all the way until every inch of her girlfriend in her gloriously unaware and stark nudity was revealed. Jane ran a finger over the pink silicon vibrator that was resting against the outside of Maura’s thigh. _Couldn’t wait for me I see._ “It’s ok baby, I did it every night this week thinking of you,” Jane whispered, barely audible.

Maura’s back arched, her hand falling away from her breasts as her legs parted, “Mmm, yes…” she mumbled.

Jane smiled, continuing to watch her girlfriend’s subdued unconscious movement. _That better be me you’re dreaming about._ She slowly lowered her hand to rest lightly on Maura’s abdomen. The muscles tightened under the touch as her hips rose just barely off the bed. Jane watched Maura’s face as she panted, her face almost looked pained, like this dream lover was good, but not quite good enough. _Can you get off in your dream baby?_ Jane let her hand drag down Maura’s stomach, over the rise and into the dips of her musculature. She lingered on a pronounced hipbone before letting her fingers brush the inside of Maura’s slightly parted thighs.

“Jane,” Maura whispered, her back arching again as her legs spread further, her right knee bending though it still lay flat on the bed it opened her up more fully for the touch she was receiving in her dream.

Jane leaned in closer, her breath teasing across Maura’s ear, “Let me help you,” she whispered as her hand slid back up the inside of Maura’s thigh to find ample wetness. Her fingers dragged through it, gathering up Maura’s wet warmth as she began to circle her hard and swollen clit. 

The woman was beautiful when she was being pleasured, even if she wasn’t completely aware of it. Jane watched her face intently, smiling with disbelief that Maura was still asleep and that her body could react to her touch like this seemingly on autopilot. She wondered if somewhere deep in the recesses of Maura’s subconscious if her body knew who was there, knew it was Jane that caused the bed to dip down, recognized the scent of Jane’s lotion, the particular and practiced way that Jane’s hand ran down her body and in between her legs, Jane’s voice whispering in her ear.

“I want to be inside you,” Jane’s tongue darted out and flicked at Maura’s earlobe before she placed a single kiss on the sensitive area under her ear. Maura’s head turned, presenting more of her neck. _I know; I know that’s your favorite place._

Jane let her fingers slide down from Maura’s clit and circle tentatively around her opening, she wasn’t sure if she could penetrate Maura without waking her. Slowly she pushed one finger inside, surprised at how easily it entered as she curled it inside Maura’s heat. Maura’s body rolled involuntarily with her strokes and Jane smiled wondering what Maura would look like when she came in her sleep.

She felt emboldened to add a second finger, rolling it around in the moisture outside of Maura’s opening she used the already inserted finger to stretch her girlfriend and make room for the second finger despite Maura’s legs being less than accommodatingly spread. 

“Ah,” Maura gasped, her body twitching as both of Jane’s fingers pushed all the way inside and started a slow and steady rhythm. Jane made sure her thumb made a pass over Maura’s clit with every stroke.

“Come for me baby, come for me,” Jane whispered into Maura’s ear.

Maura started to shiver and contract around Jane’s fingers and Jane smiled as she watched Maura’s eyes clench until they flew open with a gasp, the hand resting by her head flying forward to grab Jane around the neck.

Jane froze, stopping her strokes as she watched with trepidation as Maura sucked in several deep breaths. Jane moved her free hand to Maura’s chest and could feel her heart pounding furiously. Maura quickly let go of Jane’s neck as her momentary panic subsided and moved her hand to her girlfriend’s cheek, stroking the suddenly terrified face that stared back at her. She looked down and saw where Jane’s other hand was and smiled, half giggling as she pulled Jane’s face towards her for a kiss.

“I was having the most wonderful dream. Don’t stop,” she mumbled into Jane’s lips.

Jane repositioned herself on top, finding the position much more comfortable once Maura’s legs were wrapped around her. She used her hips to aid her thrusts and she quickly built Maura back up.

“So…close,” Maura gasped, her fingers digging into Jane’s back, “harder.”

Jane pumped hard and fast inside of her, fingers curling and dragging down before each new thrust.

Maura moaned as she achieved her release, her body quivering with wave after wave of orgasm around Jane’s masterful touch. Jane stopped her thrusts but let her thumb continue to circle Maura’s clit drawing out her pleasure as Maura buried her face in Jane’s neck, her panting breaths washing over her lover’s flushed skin as her body continued to jerk to Jane’s ministrations.

“Stop…stop,” Maura said breathlessly, her arms losing their hold on Jane as she flopped back down to the bed.

Jane withdrew her fingers and sucked them, releasing them with a wet pop as she settled down beside Maura, taking her lips in a long kiss. She felt Maura’s hand sliding down between her legs, “Mmm, I’m good baby, I came when you did.”

Jane looked in Maura’s eyes as she ran her fingers through her golden brown tousled locks, “I missed you.”

Maura closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Jane, “I missed you too.”


End file.
